Cannabis, more commonly known as marijuana, is a genus of flowering plants that includes at least three species, Cannabis sativa, Cannabis indica, and Cannabis ruderalis as determined by plant phenotypes and secondary metabolite profiles. In practice however, Cannabis nomenclature is often used incorrectly or interchangeably. Cannabis literature can be found referring to all Cannabis varieties as “sativas” or all cannabinoid producing plants as “indicas”. Indeed the promiscuous crosses of indoor Cannabis breeding programs have made it difficult to distinguish varieties, with most Cannabis being sold in the United States having features of both sativa and indica species.
The use of Cannabis for social and medical purposes has been known for almost of all humanity's recorded history. Cannabis is most commonly administered via inhalation or consumption of marijuana-infused food and drink. However, since 1972 marijuana has been classified as a Schedule I drug under the U.S. Controlled Substances Act because the U.S. Federal Government considers it to have “no accepted medical use.” In stark contrast to this position, 20 of the 50 U.S. states and the District of Columbia have recognized the medical benefits of Cannabis and have decriminalized its medical use. The 20 U.S. states where medical marijuana has been decriminalized as of the filing date of the present application are as follows: Alaska, Arizona, California, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Hawaii, Illinois, Maine, Massachusetts, Michigan, Montana, Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, Oregon, Rhode Island, Vermont and Washington. The residency requirements, approved list of conditions/diseases, and the other laws/rules regarding the possession and cultivation of medical marijuana generally differ by state.
President Obama has publicly commented on the recreational legalization of Cannabis in Colorado and Washington stating that “it's important for it to go forward because it's important for society not to have a situation in which a large portion of people have at one time or another broken the law and only a select few get punished”. Indeed in the same interview, President Obama remarked about Cannabis “I don't think it's more dangerous than alcohol. In fact, it is less dangerous than alcohol in terms of its impact on the individual consumer.” (Conor Friedersdorf January 2014, “Obama on Pot Legalization: ‘It's Important for it to go Forward’” The Atlantic). In line with the President's comments the U.S. Attorney General Eric Holder announced that the federal government would allow states to create a regime that would regulate and implement the legalization of Cannabis, including loosening banking restrictions for Cannabis dispensaries and growers (Jacob Sullum “Eric Holder Promises To Reassure Banks About Taking Marijuana Money ‘Very Soon’” Forbes January 2014).
In addition to these recent developments, the U.S. government has already set a precedent for patenting Cannabis, and Cannabis-related inventions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,507 issued on Oct. 7, 2003 and assigned on the patent face to The United States of America, is directed to methods of treating diseases caused by oxidative stress by administering therapeutically effective amounts of a cannabidiol (CBD) cannabinoid from Cannabis that has substantially no binding to the N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) receptor, wherein the CBD acts as an antioxidant and neuroprotectant. A search of the U.S.P.T.O Patent Application Information Retrieval (PAIR) system also reveals the existence of thousands of Cannabis related applications and issued patents including U.S. Pat. No. 8,034,843 (use of cannabinoids for treating nausea, vomiting, emesis, motion sickness), U.S. Pat. No. 7,698,594 (cannabinoid compositions for treatment of pain), and U.S. Pat. No. 8,632,825 (anti-tumoural effects of cannabinoid combinations) among many others.
Thus, despite the official position of the U.S. Federal Government, and as recognized by the states that have legalized it, Cannabis has been shown to provide substantial benefits for medical and recreational uses. Cannabis is regularly used by a wide cross-section of society to treat a variety of maladies, conditions and symptoms including, but not limited to, the following: nausea, glaucoma, lack of appetite, mucous membrane inflammation, epilepsy, leprosy, fever, obesity, asthma, urinary tract infections, coughing, anorexia associated with weight loss in AIDS patients, pain, and multiple sclerosis.
Cannabis intoxication (i.e., euphoria, relaxation) can occur and other side effects may also accompany its use, particularly with higher doses, specific Cannabis varieties and/or over prolonged periods of usage. Undesirable side effects of using the available THC-predominant Cannabis varieties can include, but are not limited to, the following: decreased short-term memory, dry mouth, impaired visual perception and motor skills, erectile dysfunction, lower fertility, red (i.e., blood shot) eyes, increased anxiety, occasional infarction, stroke, paranoia, acute psychosis, lowered mental aptitude, hallucinations, bizarre behavior, irrational panic attacks, irrational thoughts and various other cognitive and social problems.
Some of the negative or undesirable side effects from using available Cannabis varieties for medical and recreational purposes are related to the plant's content of the chemical Δ9-tetrahydrocannabinol (THC). A major hurdle to the more wide-spread acceptance of Cannabis and its legalization is that the land races and commercially available Cannabis genotypes (of drug varieties) contain relatively high concentrations of THC. Indeed the average THC content of traditional recreational Cannabis has risen over the years from an average of 0.74 in 1975, to 3.35% in the 1990's, and average of 6.4% in 2003 (Annual Reports (Nov. 9, 1999 to Nov. 8, 2003) of Mahmoud A. ElSohly, PhD, Director of the National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA) Marijuana Project at the National Center for Natural Products Research, School of Pharmacy, University of Mississippi). There is a real need for Cannabis varieties for potential medical use that produce modulated THC concentrations and varying concentrations of other pharmacologically active substances that reduce the negative side effects of THC and increase the medical benefits realized from its use. There is also a need for healthier Cannabis for recreational use with reduced negative side effects from THC. The inventions described herein meet that long-felt need.